powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 20: Peach Youkai Momotaro
Act 22: Peach Youkai Momotaro is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. Synopsis At a river in the forest while washing things, Cassidy finds a strange looking Peach Shuriken. She picks it up and out breaks out the oni Momotaro. He thinks that she is his mom, and swears to protect her. Cassidy, suprised to see him, laughs it off. Ryu come around and Momotaro attacks him when he asks who he is. Cassidy prys him off of his face and tells the Momotaro that he is not a villain, but her friend. She asks him where did he come from and he replies that he was put into a shuriken by Kaku to keep him safe from the Prince Nero. Nero can see and hear everything Ryu sees and overhears their conversation and laughs at it and asks Kageryu to release KagePink. Meanwhile he sends the other Shadow Rangers to find Lina and Tendou and kill them as Nero never got around to making Lina useful. Ginsui and Feng look for the Golden Apple for the purpose of destroying their hated enemies the Yamiryu. The monster Dogbreath begs to go out and fight as he's been starved of fighting. He bugs Ginsui untill he lets him go fight the rangers. Kaler's good side is supressed again but King Akuma does not want Kaler getting in Kageryu's way. His angry side my come across Kageryu and kill him. So King Akuma releases him from the bonds that make him so violent. Ble does not undestand what is happening. To prevent her from doing anything to Kaler, Akuma attaches her to a wall and gives her memories of her old life and up until Jageuar dies to make her realizes that everything she is doing is pointless. He wants Kaler to be around to witness his ressurection, and personnally kill him for Meanwhile, the team tries to teach Momotaro right from wrong. They spend alot of time teaching him good important things. Momotaro is causing alot of problems for Cassidy and the others. They want him gone and eventually force him to leave. Momotaro is very sad. Ryu is happy that the headache in Momotaro is gone. Blake agrees with Ryu. A fly comes alonge and Momotaro, trying to kill it breaks Ryu's sword rack. and a bunch of other stuff. Ryu finally grabs Momotaro and tosses him aside. He bans him from ever returning. Ginsui goes to his throne and his arm begins to turn into clay. He fears his time is running up. What is he talking about? Cassidy gets over her anger and begins to sympathize with him. She agues that Ryu was to hard on him and he is only a kid. Kyle tells her that he broke everythong in the house. Casssidy, herself clumsy decides she will run and find Momotaro herself. Tendou and Lina recoup and remember thier fun times. Tendou thanks her for giving him the Gold Shuriken. Lina tells him that Nero is coming to kill them. Horseface and his silver nin find and attack Tendou and Lina. Tendou fights them and defeats the Silver Nin thus far, but Horseface proves to be a match to powerfull. He and Lina run away. When Cassidy finds Momotaro, she tries to make him feel better, but Momotaro decides that she does not care either because she was mad as well. She tells him its not true , but he does not believe her Cassidy returns to the river she found Momotaro, shocked she did not make him feel better. She starts to think that maybe she's not as good with kids as she thinks Ryu comes and decides maybe he did over react. and tells her that she did the right thing and that Momotaro will understand what she told him. He says that Cassidy is a good "Mom." KagePink finds the two and attacks. They morph and fight. KagePink leads the rangers to the city and continues the fight there. Dogbreath runs through the city and attacks it. The team runs their and proceeds to be defeated. KagePink and Dogbreath look at the rangers victoiously. Cassidy decides she needs the help of Momotaro and calls for him. He hears it and does not think much of at. But he can't keep away and appears and attacks Dogbreath. Cassidy fights off KagePink and gets her to retreat. They fight and Momotaro declares he will protect his"Mother". He proceeds to defeat him. Momotaro becomes angry and Grows to giant size. The team wonders why he can do that. Kaku tells them that he is from a Shuriken much like their zords. Momotaro beats Dogbreath in a convincing fight. Cassidy hugs Momotaro and shows her appreciation. He thanks her but says he is grown up and now wants to defeat monsters on his own . He leaves and the rangers say their goodbyes. Ryu feels like he raised a son even though he did no do much. Nero sees this and gives Ryu a headache out of anger that the rangers won again, but Kageryu tells him that the Shadow rangers are still on their missions. The four Shadow Rangers find and capture Lina as Tendou can't protect her. He begins to swear Nero as he runs after her. Horseface finds Tendou a third time and pulls him away from Lina, What will happen now? Ryu feels the headache and begins to wonder what exactly is going on with him. Similar to Kaler and Akuma, it seems Ryu can hear Nero's thoughts. What will happen to him? Debuts -Dogbreath Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash